Hush Child
by fantasiedreamar
Summary: He was a liar he didn't belong. No one loves him! No one. Maybe if he let go... Rated T - mentions of neglect and sad feels


A little boys shaking form could be seen in the woods far from the grand castle that loomed over all of Asgard. His raven black hair sticking to his pale forehead. His green eyes wet and puffy. Loud sobs escaping his thin lips.

Shadows lurked behind every tree and stone waiting. Calling. For the young prince to join them.

The young boy covered his ears with his hands trying to block out the voices but to no avail. The voices got louder and louder. Screaming lies into his ears. Planting half-truths in his confused mind.

**Hush, child**

**The darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

A woman's voice reached the fragile princes ears, her deep voice reminding him of a time that he will never remember, cold days and freezing nights. New life and old deaths. The cruelty of how he was born. Ripped from his mother's arms as he called his name. His father signing her soft lullaby as she ran. Ran away from the people who were trying to harm her child.

**Guileless son,**

**I'll shape your belief**

**And you'll always know that your father's a thief**

**And you won't understand the cause of your grief**

**But you'll always follow the voices beneath**

The prince of lies curled up in the leaves and mud. The rain beating down on him, the unforgiving wind screaming in his ears as If it shares his pain. He didn't understand what made him different. The looks of hate and disgust the other children and adults gave him when he passed. The way everything would be blamed on him. The poor boy that no one believed, because hey who would believe the prince of lies? Surely his mother Frigga would believe him. Right? Wrong. They're all the same. Loki growled in anger as the realisation hit him like Mjolnir.

**Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**

**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**

Did anyone really deserve his loyalty? After all, what had they done for him. After all he has been through. Even at 7, he had a pretty good idea what a loving family looked like. Just look at his perfect brother Thor. He has friends that look up to him, a mother who adores him and a father who is proud. What does Loki have? Enemies who want to harm him. A mother who turns away and a father who thinks he's a disappointment.

**Guileless son,**

**Your spirit will hate her**

**The flower who married my brother the traitor**

**And you will expose his puppeteer behaviour**

**For you are the proof of how he betrayed her**

The young prince felt betrayed. Betrayed and lost. Lost in his taunting mind. Who knew that the very thoughts and words Loki had mastered would become his down fall. The young boy scrunched his eyes shut. Focusing on his ragged breathing, he wanted out. He wasn't a coward he knew it, he may not be physically strong but he was mentally, but even the strongest people have to give in sometimes. But Loki didn't want to just give in. giving in meant letting his mind over take him, he'll be forever lost, in the void he calls his mind, he wanted to disappear. So not even his tortured mind could reach him.

**loyalty**

**Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**

**Loyalty loyalty loyalty only to me**

Where did his loyalties lie? Surely not with the people who treat him like mud on their boots; some don't care how it got on there, others do. But in the end they want it gone. Just like they wanted Loki to go. Said boy laughed at how stupid it was. He could crush them. Crush them with a swish of his tiny hand. Yes he may be young, but his mother said he was powerful. More powerful than herself. But he didn't. he didn't want to be feared or hated. If he did he would of just carried on with his life. He wanted to be loved and cared for. Was that too much to ask? Surely not. Loki read a book on it in the library. Loki loved and still does love that place, books piled high, the smell of paper and dust. The endless supply of knowledge stored onto the thin slices of paper, delicately protected with hard covers. A bit like the young prince then, hard on the outside but easy to tear and crush in the inside.

**Hush, child**

**The darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

The wind calmed down, it was no longer thrashing down on the boys green cape but gently blowing through his hair, like a mother would when her child has had a nightmare. Loki's cheek rested against the pile of leaves that formed in the storm his cloak forming a blanket over his thin frame. A small smile graced his tiny face as a soft hand reached out touching his own. It was cold. But he didn't care, he liked the cold. The hand felt familiar but foreign at the same time. Through his partially closed eye lids he could see blue. Not the familiar white his mother's hand was, but a light blue with strange carvings engraved into it.

**Guileless son,**

**Each day you grow older**

**Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold**

**For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul**

**Will die in returning the birthright he stole**

He remembers one of the guards whispering to him when his parents were not around that his birth right was to die. It shocked him to the bone, but he never admitted it. That very night he stayed up pondering on those words. What did he mean? Why did he say it? Questions flew around his head but the small genius never did find out the answer. But now, maybe. He thinks he understands. It all adds up, somehow. In its strange little way. He didn't belong. You didn't need to be clever to work that one out. Hell you didn't even need one minuet with the family to no he was the odd one out. The runt that no one loves. He was sure of it now that they weren't his family by blood. His hair was different. His eyes weren't blue but green. His skin was not lightly bronzed but pale as the snow itself.

**Loyalty loyalty loyalty loyalty**

**Loyalty loyalty only to me**

**Hush, child**

**The darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

**Child, the darkness will rise from the deep**

**And carry you down into sleep**

Loki finally closed his eyes, the morning sun peeking through the trees, but it did nothing to warm the poor child up. He laid there shaking. His pale skin going paler by the minuet if that was even possible. His vibrant green eyes slowly losing their light. His rosy coloured lips and cheeks have all but lost their colour. His hair and finger nails were caked in mud. Nasty cuts were to painfully visible on the child's weak legs. His chest rising and falling, getting slower and slower by each second.

The sun was fully up in the sky now, shining down at the young prince as if saying it's alright to let go. One last time the child smiled. His lips curving upwards slightly as he felt his life fade away.


End file.
